


Black Tie Gala

by missmollyetc



Series: Inspector Meets World [2]
Category: Lewis (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sort of greater good was ever worth dolling it up for a pack of toffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie Gala

**Author's Note:**

> For [thefourthvine](http://thefourthvine.livejournal.com) For the prompt: Clint Barton and Robbie Lewis must go undercover! In disguise! For JUSTICE! Or crime, if they are not justice-y types. What do they go as? How does it work out? Do they solve the crime (or commit it, depending)?

Robbie sometimes felt like he shouldn't have been born long enough to live in the age of superheroes. Oh, they were all right in their place, fannying about with their bright costumes and making a mess, but they certainly shouldn't have been allowed in Oxford, where cleaning up the mess fell under his jurisdiction.

"Sir, you look wonderful," Hathaway said, standing at their office door with a barely restrained look of glee.

"Oh, don't you start," Robbie said, yanking at his bow tie. "Bad enough I have to wear this penguin suit in public, but--"

"Ready to go, Dad?" Agent Barton called out behind Hathaway's back in the worst, the absolute worst, excuse for a Northern accent by way of a Guy Ritchie movie Robbie'd ever heard.

"No," Robbie said, watching as Agent Barton prodded Hathaway past the threshold. "This'll never do, we look nothing alike, much less father and son."

Agent Barton smiled. He shot finger guns in Robbie's direction, and smoothed down the lapels of what Hathaway assured him was the suit all dapper sons recently reunited with their birth parents wore to a gala celebrating what might be a fake adoption traffic organization.

"Don't keep him out too late," Hathaway said as Robbie pushed past the both of them towards the door.

"Christ, Da," Barton said, with an accent so suddenly perfect Robbie bobbled his next step. "When were you gonna get 'round to tell me about my new mum?" 

_Superheroes._


End file.
